signs_of_lifefandomcom-20200214-history
Aliens
The aliens and animals listed here is only seen in the trailer and have no more info than what we can see (more will come as more gets released). Dog "companion": it is unknown how you get the dog and what you can use it for, but it is seen to have a sort of "gun upgrade" and is firing it. Chicken "passive": Hunted for food and feathers! Hog "passive": Hunted for food and leather! Deer "passive": Hunted for food and leather! Goat "passive": Hunted for food and leather! "Unknown alien 1" "hostile": A large alien on 4 legs with head as big as its body and purple, have been seen spitting purple "acid?", unknown if it's just a basic mob or what? (more info later) it drops Spitter Glands and Xenohide. "Unknown alien 2 "hostile": A large alien on 4 long legs, have a long body and a long tongue it use for attacking, looks like it have a strong armor and can only be damaged by attacking its tongue when it attacks you, or with "elemental damage?" (fire from flare gun was seen in the trailer), it can also be seen that the tongue i capable to "mine/destroy" blocks (unknown if this is just weak blocks like dirt and stone or anything stronger) unknown if it drops anything. (Nicknames could be, bouldertounge, or something like that) "Unknown alien" "hostile": large "rock guardian who pounds the ground to attack (killed the play in one hit), it moves by crawling on its arms. It can drop either a amatyst/topaz/ruby. In-game experience: Common: passive: Chicken "passive": will run when attacked. Drops feathers and raw chicken. Periodicly drops eggs while alive Hog: will retaliate when attacked. Drops bacon and leather. Deer "passive": Hunted for food and leather! Goat "passive": Hunted for food and leather! Sheep "passive": Will run when attacked. Drops leather and wool. Hare "passive": Will run when attacked. Drops leather and red meat. Springtail "passive": A green grasshoper like creature, most noted for flipping while jumping. drops Springback "necter" ant "passive": an ant with a glowing bulb or abdomen. yellow surface variety drops extremely fragile ant bulbs (explodes into yellow fluid that attracts dragon-flies). red underground variety drops volatile ant bulbs which are equally fragile but cause small explosions when destroyed hostile: Crawler "hostile roughly 30 hp": A purple sluglike creature with 4 spines protruding from a brownish shell. contact damages the player Drops spines. "dragon-fly" "passive(hostile when hit) roughly 10 hp": a blue "bat" winged creature with a dragonlike head. attacks ants and creatures covered in yellow ant bulb fluid. Drops leather. pupa: "Hostile" roughly 35 hp: A curled up wormlike creature protruding from mud, usually found in groups or with others nearby, spits acid. Does not drop anything. geoguy "Hostile roughly 60 hp": a rock like creature with arms and a face, its moans can be heard when deep underground. attacks the player when close, and is damage resistant to physical attacks. drops rose gems and topaz. popper "hostile":a grub-like fire spitting creature with orange plating, found deep underground, drops armored leather and impure biofuel. Unknown alien "Likely Hostile": A Intelligent creature seen in a story section. Has 2 legs and 2 arms. impaler: "Hostile": Found deep underground, bluish creature resembling a mouth hanging from the ceiling, spits out Impaler Spikes when the wlayer walks under it. Boss: Robo-Chicken: both hostile and passive - Know how to destroy.